Exploration des mots abscons - Édition Sherlock
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Série de drabbles qui se suivent plus ou moins avec comme fil conducteur, des mots peu connus et le couple Sherlock Holmes x John Watson. Initiative de Elizabeth Mary Holmes.
1. Aberrer

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : J'espère rendre honneur au fandom.

Définition : S'égarer dans la foule

* * *

Ne pas avoir John à ses côtés, c'était comme s'aberrer dans la foule. Il lui manquait son duo pour mieux conclure son affaire. Qu'importe la dangerosité de cette enquête, Sherlock savait que Watson l'aurait suivi. Alors, le détective était parti sans le soldat. Sans ses mots qui semblaient anodins, mais que lui seul pouvait relier au mystère sur lequel il était penché. Il lâcha un soupir, il se disait qu'au moins son client ne serait pas exposé indirectement sur le blog de son ami. Car oui, John Watson l'était. Priant pour que Moriarty ne le sache pas. Il savait qu'il comptait, mais pas à quel point l'homme était indispensable.


	2. Caillebotis

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Treillis ou assemblage de rondins servant de plancher, en particulier dans les lieux humides.

* * *

De tous les endroits où il aurait pu trouver des indices, ce bateau, dont le sol couvert de caillebotis, était des plus étranges. Le détective se disait que la personne propriétaire de ce lieu serait presque à l'aise dans le bordel organisé de sa maison…

« Si Madame Hudson voyait ça. »

La simple pensée de sa logeuse scandalisée le fit sourire. Il ne la remercierait jamais assez d'être là pour lui. Pour boire le thé en sa présence dans un silence des plus appréciable. Avec John, c'était la seconde personne qu'il lui était indispensable. Il enfila ses gants. L'enquête continuait.


	3. Échanson

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages nem'appartiennent pas.

**Petite Définition :** Personne qui sert à boire.

* * *

Analysant grâce à son regard affûté, l'objet entre ses mains gantées, il en conclu que la personne était quelqu'un de riche ou de noble. En Angleterre, il y avait encore quelques lords, donc il ne fut pas plus surpris de retrouver sur le manche du tire-bouchon de l'or. Fouiller les caillebotis avait porter ces fruits. Il n'y avait que deux types de suspects, soit les échansons, soit ces personnes dilapidant l'argent à foison. À moins que ça soit un faux riche. Mais il écarta vite cette idée. Semer des faux était tout à fait le style de Moriarty… Il mit sa main dans sa poche...


	4. Irénisme

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Petite définition :** Tolère de façon tranquille des erreurs graves, inacceptables, par désir exagéré de paix et de conciliation.

* * *

Sherlock tomba directement sur son téléphone portable. Il hésitait un peu. L'appeler, ça serait le mettre en danger. Il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. L'irénisme n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait d'ordinaire de toute façon. Il pouvait être plus coulant, mais pardonner une erreur totalement, pas tellement. Parce qu'il avait une mémoire monstrueuse et que ces déductions pouvaient être altérées par des fausses relations. Il roula des yeux. Ce fichu maître du crime allait le rendre complètement marteau à force de semer les indices comme le petit Poucet.

« Quand je saurai le fin mot de l'histoire, tu devras bien te rendre cette fois... »


	5. Oaristys

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition : **Genre poétique grec antique ayant pour thème les conversations entre deux amoureux.

* * *

Le détective se mit à avancer dans les rues peuplées de monde. Il se sentait oppresser par cette dernière. Il respira à fond, captant ci et là des conversations. Certaines étaient des oaristys, d'autres des simples salutations ou encore des ordres venant du patron passablement énervé. Il arriva dans la devanture d'un bar café qui ne payait pas de mine. Une tasse de thé lui serait que bénéfique pour sa réflexion. Il profitera de ce temps pour vérifier ses messages. Il pouffa en imaginant parfaitement ceux de son partenaire. Inquiets et légèrement en colère. Connaissant la plume John, il ne put que sourire.


	6. Baise-en-ville

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition : **Définition : Petit nécessaire de voyage (sac, petite valise) qui contient ce qu'il faut pour passer la nuit hors de chez soi. (Argot)

* * *

Sherlock souffla sur la surface de son thé. Il fut surpris d'entendre des gens quelque peu vulgaire parlant de baise-en-ville. Le détective se disait que ce nécessaire à toilette serait bien plus utile pour leur laver la bouche.

« Voyons ce que j'ai. »

Il faisait rapidement la liste des indices qu'il avait dans un silence des plus relatif. Le brouhaha de la ville l'accompagnant. Il garda en tête, sa prochaine confrontation. Puis il envoya un John un message qu'il espéra rassurant et qui ne pousserait pas à le rejoindre.

Après sa tasse, il laissa quelques pièces sous la coupelle.


	7. Datcha

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Une datcha (en russe : дача) désigne, en Russie, une sorte de résidence secondaire à la campagne.

* * *

Sherlock passa en ville récupérer le journal local, il était un peu curieux de voir si quelqu'un aurait une envie d'enquête dans les petites annonces, sans passer par le fameux blog de son ami. L'informatique a beau être présente un peu partout, les plus anciens ne semblent pas toujours habiles avec cette technologie parfois étrange. Lui-même y touchait assez peu.

« Tant que je ne quitte pas l'Angleterre, ça va, je n'ai pas très envie de visiter une datcha. Où n'importe quelle autre résidence d'autres contrées. »

Il supposait, de toute façon, que Moriarty le savait déjà. Cette enquête devait se finir, et vite.


	8. Flageoler

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Trembler, se dérober (de fatigue ou sous le coup d'une émotion).

* * *

Quand il fit face à l'homme de main de Moriarty, il leva ses yeux. Ce fou tentait de lui faire peur avec un type de ce calibre ? Les hommes musclés ne lui évoquaient aucune crainte. Il soupira avant de saisir un mot typographié. C'était un rendez-vous, avec des données GPS.

« Je dois retourner à Baker Street ou aller à la bibliothèque pour localiser ces lieux. »

Il s'interdit de flancher. De laisser ses jambes flageoler devant le pire. Il devait s'en sortir. Il devait encore goûter ce fameux thé dont John avait parlé. Et peut-être se laisser tente par ces horreurs américaines sucrées.


	9. Harmattan

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Vent très chaud et extrêmement sec d'Afrique, qui souffle du Sahara méridional vers l'ouest.

* * *

Il opta pour la bibliothèque. L'endroit était un peu vide. Mais il pouvait voir un vieil homme lire paisiblement sur un canapé, sa cane s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir. Il put le lire sur la couverture : « L'harmattan et les autres vents d'Afrique. » avec un joli sous-titre catastrophe. Il pouffa. C'est le genre de titre que pourrait écrire John pour un article de son blog.

Sherlock localisa l'endroit rapidement. Ce n'était pas si loin de Londres Il pourrait même y aller en taxi. Le détective regarda le message de John envoyé en réponse au sien. Comme prévu, il s'inquiétait. Il avait encore raison...


	10. Gélif

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Qui se fend sous l'action du gel.

* * *

L'endroit était abandonné, même les sans-abris des environs avait déserté ce lieu. Sherlock put voir les vitres fendues par le pouvoir gélif des environ Londres pendant l'hiver. Le silence environnant était stressant, heureusement, il était interrompu. Des bruits de pas. Les chaussures crissant s'approchant inexorablement. Il se tourna vers le son particulier de ses souliers. Il croisa rapidement le regard du génie du crime. Il frappa dans ses mains et la lumière clignota sur le plafond.

« Quel endroit charmant ?  
\- Je ne dirai pas ça. Mais cette fois-ci, tu devras aller en prison mon cher.  
-Que c'est beau de rêver... »


	11. Passementerie

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Ensemble des ouvrages de fil (généralement d'or ou de soie) servant à orner les vêtements, en particulier les équipements militaires et les vêtements sacerdotaux, certaines pièces de mobilier et, autrefois, les voitures de maître, les automobiles, les voitures de chemin de fer.

* * *

Le rire de Moriarty se répercuta sur les murs du bâtiment. Il se stoppa pour ce concentrer sur le détective qui serrait le poing.

« Tu sais que je finirai par m'échapper mon cher.  
\- Qu'importent tes ruses ou tes emprunts de veste avec les passementeries qui te libéreront. Je saurai te retrouver.  
\- J'y compte bien. Même si je trouve ça dommage que tu sois venu seul. Il m'amuse l'autre type. C'est quoi son nom déjà. »

Sherlock savait que ce type connaissait John, mais le dire ça serait tout haut serait lui donner trop d'importance. Donner une arme de plus à ce criminel.


	12. Karma

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Sujétion à la causalité, à l'enchaînement des actes, et à la responsabilité qui en découle au niveau du sort dévolu à chacun.

* * *

Wolfram enfila l'habit fin avec précaution. Il était bien plus léger que son uniforme de soldat, donc plus fragile. Ne sachant pas comment se coucher sur ses couches étranges. Il s'installa sur la chaise devant un petit bureau. Il attendit l'arrivée de Yuuri. Ce dernier semblait prendre son temps.

« Cesse de traîner boulet !

\- J'arrive... »

L'homme aux cheveux sombre fit son apparition dans un ensemble semblable au sien. Il sourit.

« C'est vrai que sans toi, dormir est difficile. Mon karma sera meilleur si on se réconcilie tous les deux... »

Wolfram attendait pour savoir comment se coucher.


	13. Quorum

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Nombre minimum de membres, présents ou représentés, nécessaire pour qu'une assemblée puisse délibérer valablement.

* * *

Sherlock était de retour chez lui. IL pouvait entendre le clavier torturé de John couiner sous ses assauts. Si la condamnation de Moriarty s'était faite rapidement. Le quorum des jurés pouvait être manipulé…

Le détective secoua la tête et lâcha un soupir.

« John, tu vas cesser de taper comme un fou ce pauvre clavier.  
\- Il a du mal à réagir, c'est pour ça que je tape si fort. Et si ça dérange monsieur, je peux me trouver un café sympa avec une jolie serveuse.  
\- Non, pas besoin de ça. Je vais trier quelques affaires.  
\- Voilà qui fera plaisir à Madame Hudson. »


	14. Sape

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Vêtement d'homme (complet ou vêtement habillé)

* * *

Sherlock abandonna très vite son rangement, ses sapes étaient éparpillé sur le sol. Et John dissimulé sous une pile de livres anciens. Son partenaire s'arracha à ses compagnons fait d'encre et de papiers.

« Sherlock, rappelle-moi la prochaine fois, de ne pas me mêler à ton envie de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ce capharnaüm. »

Le détective rit un peu en voyant le regard agacé de son ami. L'ancien soldat s'était battu vaillamment contre ses adversaires petits, mais nombreux. Si le consultant pour les forces de l'autorité était un lecteur irrégulier, il appréciait grandement les œuvres classique. Particulièrement riches à ses yeux.


	15. Usurier

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Personne ou ensemble de personnes qui pratique l'usure : Fait de prêter de l'argent à un taux d'intérêt supérieur à la coutume ou la loi.

* * *

Le détective détestait les usuriers, surtout quand ces derniers vraiment loin pour obtenir l'argent que leur devait quelqu'un. Un cadavre avait été trouvé, quelques jours après l'arrestation de Moriarty, dans les rues de Londres avec un petit mot à l'attention de Sherlock.

« Le maître des crimes finira par sortir, et je l'aiderai. »

Combien de gens malhonnêtes avait son ennemi sous sa coupe ? Impossible de savoir. Mais Sherlock savait que cette affaire en dessous du simple règlement de comptes, se cachait un conflit qui durerait tant que la mort vienne bercer l'un d'entre eux. Car le consultant des forces de l'ordre combattrait le crime encore et toujours.


	16. Xylophène

**Disclaimer :** Les Personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Nom d'une marque commerciale, passé dans le langage courant. Produit dont on imprègne le bois pour les protéger des insectes et le conserver.

* * *

Madame Hudson avait fini par le faire sortir. Il fallait dire qu'armée de la bombe de xylophène, elle faisait presque peur. Pour se consoler, il était parti analyser les gens dans un café, avec John. L'ancien soldat allait de son petit commentaire quand il allait trop loin. C'était amusant pour le détective de voir son ami devenir rouge sous certains mots. Taquiner son partenaire devint alors un passe-temps plus divertissant. Les réactions de cet homme méritaient le détour. Qui plus est, avec lui, il n'avait pas toujours le besoin d'expliquer ses termes, un véritable soulagement pour lui que John soit malin.


	17. Lamé

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**Définition :** Qui est orné de fines lames (d'or, d'argent, etc.), qui est tissé avec des fils de métal ou de matière synthétique lui conférant un aspect scintillant.

* * *

« Je sais que ça 'amuse, mais tu devrais cesser de me chercher Sherlock.  
\- Je risque de le regretter, comme je regrette d'avoir acheté cette veste lamée l'année dernière ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, sache que ça me gêne un peu.  
\- Watson le grand séducteur, gêné par Sherlock Holmes son ami et ses mots, c'est du joli. »

Le détective vit clairement son ami rouler des yeux. Les conquêtes de l'ancien soldat avaient agacé plus d'une fois Holmes. Bien qu'il s'était gardé de le dire sur le moment.

« Qui est la conquête du moment ?  
\- Aucune... »


	18. Wax

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Également appelé « tissu africain », est un textile de coton ayant reçu sur les deux faces un cirage lui conférant des propriétés hydrophobes.

* * *

Sherlock était surpris de savoir que son ami n'avait aucune cible en vue. d'habitude, il arrivait toujours à retrouver une demoiselle à pe près potable. Il se souvenait de cette dame habillé de wax sans être africaine. Le détective l'avait trouvé horrible.

« Voilà qui est étrange…  
\- Pas tant que ça, j'ai un ami qui aime avoir de l'attention. C'est tout. Je lui consacre donc ce temps, même actuellement.  
\- Je vois… »

Le consultant des forces de l'ordre ne savait pas comment agir. L'amour pour lui, c'était quelque chose de flou. Et pousser John a flirté, hors de question...


	19. Vétilleux

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Qui s'attache au détail ou qui a la manie du petit détail.

* * *

« Toi qui est parfois si attentif aux détails, tu n'avais pas remarqué mon célibat ?  
\- Si je suis vétilleux, c'est surtout pour résoudre plus vite les mystères devant moi. Ta vie privée ne m'a jamais grandement intéressé.  
\- Pourtant, tu râlais à chaque nouvelle femme…  
\- Parce que tu perdais de vue l'essentiel. Notre boulot !  
\- Je pense surtout que tu ne sais pas comment agir avec ce que tu ressens. Je l'ai bien vu avec cette femme qui t'avais imposé cette sonnerie si particulière de téléphone portable... »

Ce fut le tour de Sherlock de rougir, sous les mots de John.


	20. Tancarville

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Tancarville, marque d'étendoir, dont le nom a été choisi par analogie avec le pont suspendu, passée dans le langage courant.

* * *

Ne sachant que faire, il saisit un prospectus. En voyant le produit présent, il devina clairement quel genre de clientèle il avait. Les tancarvilles étaient certes utiles, mais il laissait ce genre de chose à madame Hudson.

« J'ai fait taire le plus grand détective de ce monde ? Voilà qui est intéressant. Moi qui pensais passer par autre chose…  
\- Et quoi donc monsieur, je suis un génie des relations sociales.  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, par contre, je pense qu'une démonstration vaudra plus que mille mots. »

Sherlock s'attendait au pire. John allait-il le frapper ? En le voyant approcher, il craignait pour sa vie...


	21. Malouinière

**Disclaimer :** Les personnagesne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Une malouinière est une vaste demeure de plaisance construite par des armateurs de Saint-Malo aux xviie et xviiie siècles.

* * *

Sherlock sentit clairement des lèvres se presser contre les siennes. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, prit de court par son ami. Ou John était-il devenu autre chose en faisant ce geste ? Embrouillé comme il était. Le détective remarqua que plus tard que le baiser avait cessé.

« J'espère qu'ainsi, c'est plus clair. Je n'attends rien de toi, mais sache que j'ai compris le message sous certaines de tes actions. Je suis peut-être moins malin que tu l'es, mais je sais me servir de ma cervelle parfois. Pas la peine de te cacher dans une malouinière ou n'importe quelle autre grande maison de ce monde. »


	22. Raidillon

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Petit chemin en pente raide; partie en pente raide d'une route, d'un chemin, d'une rue.

* * *

Le message de John était édifiant. Sherlock ne savait pas comment réagir. Le baiser qu'il avait reçu avait fini par le rendre stupide. Ou du moins, il se sentait bloqué. Coincé sans pouvoir réfléchir. Son ami l'avait bien eu sur ce coup. Le détective posa un regard sur l'autre homme.

« Tu sais que j'ai du mal avec les sentiments donc…  
\- C'est aussi sûr que moi soufflant comme un bœuf à cause d'un raidillon que tu t'amuses à me faire grimper alors que tu sais que marcher n'est pas toujours facile pour moi.  
\- Tu devrais prendre ta canne plus souvent. »


	23. Jaspiner

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** (Argot) Jaser, bavarder.

* * *

Attaquer John sur ses difficultés était bas, mais c'était lui qui avait mis le sujet sur le tapis. Cependant parler de ce qui, chez lui, n'allait pas, ce n'était pas très agréable. Il regarda son ami puis lâcha un soupir.

« Désolé, je ne sais pas comment me défendre de ce point-là.  
\- Cesse de jaspiner et écoute ce que ton cœur dit. Au lieu de te fier qu'à ton cerveau.  
\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mon cher Watson... »

Le détective n'écoutait que son génial cerveau, écouter son cœur était difficile, surtout que l'organe en question n'était pas vraiment doué de réflexion…


	24. Yé-yé

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** (Chanteur, musicien français) qui, au début des années 1960, s'inspirait des rythmes de chansons anglo-saxonnes adaptées en français contenant généralement la double onomatopée yea yea traduite en yé yé.

* * *

« Tu sais que les émotions sont dans le cerveau ?  
\- Je le sais, je ne suis peut-être pas la personne la plus futé, mais je suis médecin à la base, donc je sais que d'un point vue scientifique, ce que j'ai dit n'est pas logique. Pourtant, j'aurai juré que ta façon de réfléchir était différente. Me serais-je trompé ?  
\- D'accord, j'ai compris, que je me transforme en chanteur yé-yé si je me trompe, mais…  
\- Mais ?  
\- Tu as des sentiments pour moi.  
\- Bravo, tu es vraiment doué comme détective, et quel est ta réponse ? »


	25. Nixe

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Nymphe des eaux, dans la mythologie germanique et scandinave.

* * *

Sherlock se mit à réfléchir en posant deux doigt sous le menton de John. Sa réponse, il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qui lui venait en tête c'est de retenter un baiser. Mais que ce dernier soit initié par lui-même. Il devait voir si ça changeait quelque chose. Il n'avait pas le temps de chasser les nixes ou farfadets, il devait agir.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, donc, je vais me permettre d'agir à mon tour avant de te répondre.

\- Puisqu'il en est ainsi, soit. »

Le détective avança son visage et prit entre ses lippes celles de son ami. La sensation était étrangement agréable.


	26. Zain

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Qui n'a aucune marque de blanc.

* * *

Il était bien obligé de se dire que finalement, John avait bien fait d'agir. Il lâcha un soupir et s'éloigna de l'ancien soldat.

« Tu comprends ce que ça fait de nous ?

\- Oui, j'en suis conscient. De toute façon, je ne me vois plus vivre ma vie sans ta présence. Tu m'es indispensable.

\- Très belle déclaration. »

Sherlock rit un peu avant d'aller payer l'addition. Le détective caressa le chat gris perle du patron. Il n'était pas surpris de sa robe zaine au vu de sa silhouette, typique d'un bleu de Prusse. Il se souviendrait de cet endroit, car il était le commencement d'un nouveau chapitre.


	27. Accort

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** [En parlant d'une pers. de sexe fém.] Avisé, habile.

* * *

Rentrés chez eux, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de se plonger, l'un dans son blog, l'autre dans un livre. Ne voyant pas l'heure passée, ils sursautèrent quand Madame Hudson arriva avec une femme des plus plantureuse. Au vu de ses déhanchés scandaleux, le détective qu'elle était du genre accort. Il évitera de l'exposer devant John, sachant déjà le titre de l'article de son blog qui découlerait de l'affaire qu'apportait cette femme.

« Bonjour Madame. Merci Madame Hudson. »

La logeuse laissa Sherlock seul ou presque. L'assistant regardait la dame et sourit. Le détective lâcha un soupir. Il recarderait John plus tard.


	28. Issir

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** (Vieilli, rare.) Sortir.

* * *

Comme prévu, la dame possédait un bien qu'elle avait perdu. Un tableau, quoi de plus banal pour une personne riche. Ce qui la menait à lui, c'est que ce dernier avait été remplacé par une copie très bien faite. Si bien qe la police pensait qu'elle mentait pour son vol. Sherlock regarda les deux photos, à première vue, aucune différence notable. Il devait avoir quelque chose qui le trahissait.

« Bien, je m'en occupe. Il faudra que je voie cette fameuse copie en vrai.  
\- Il faudra issir d'ici.  
\- Votre langage riche ne me charmera point madame. »

Elle eut l'audace de rire, cette harpie...


	29. Salonneur

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** (Arts) Amateur d'art fréquentant les salons d'exposition.

* * *

Sherlock mit fin à l'entretien et alla dans un musée proche. Les tableaux exposés ne l'intéressaient nullement. Il devait trouver un salonneur expérimenté. Il tomba sur un type de forte corpulence dont la moustache épaisse bougeait au fil de ses murmures qu'il peinait à entendre. S'approchant de l'homme, le détective s'assura que John avait sorti son fameux bloc-note.

« Excusez-moi monsieur.  
\- Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire et pourquoi ? Cette exposition claire obscure m'intéresse un peu. Même si je préfère d'autres courants artistiques.  
\- Comment distingue t-on un vrai tableau d'un faux. »

L'homme le regarda un instant et lâcha un soupir.


	30. Quadrige

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** ANTIQ. Char à deux roues, attelé de quatre chevaux placés de front.

* * *

« Si vous n'avez pas le tableau en face de vous, je dirai les détails. Dans une copie, il y a toujours un détail qui le trahit. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas parfois visible au premier regard. Mais je suis sûr que vous pourrez le faire. Vous ne semblez pas complémentent idiot. Contrairement à celui qui s'occupe de cette galerie, ce quadrige n'est pas à sa place... »

Sherlock laissa l'homme râler dans son coin sur ce vieux véhicule sur un tableau dit de la renaissance. C'était clairement un faux, ou une peinture plus moderne rendant hommage à deux périodes...


	31. Écouvillon

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent ps.

**Définition :** ARTILL. Instrument formé d'une brosse cylindrique montée sur un manche dont on se servait pour nettoyer l'âme d'un canon.

* * *

Le détective s'installa sur un banc à côté de John. L'ancien soldat s'était muré dans un silence des plus gênant. Sherlock se demandait à quoi cet homme pouvait penser. Il n'avait pas l'audace de cet homme pour faire les attouchements précédemment fait par son assistant.

« C'est peut-être l'écouvillon la différence sur le tableau.  
\- John, tu aurais remarqué quelque chose que je n'ai pas vu.  
\- C'est des choses qui arrive, comme ta jalousie face à notre cliente. Si tu penses que je ne l'ai pas vu. Tu te trompes mon cher.  
-Avoue que j'ai des raisons de me méfier... »


	32. Yaka

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** (Familier) Attitude consistant à prétendre détenir une réponse facile à un problème.

* * *

Sherlock attendait sa réponse. Il vit John rouler des yeux.

« Je t'ai dit que je me consacrai à toi et à toi seul. Donc comme pourrait le dire les jeunes yaka. »

Le détective haussa un sourcil se demandant ce que John fichait à parler comme ça. Il finit par lâcher un soupir. Les apparences, parfois, sont les pires des choses qui existent…

« Tu n'a pas besoin de parler comme un jeune damoiseau. Je pense que ça ne sers pas vraiment à grand-chose.  
\- Je plaisantais un peu, Sherlock. »

Sherlock claqua sa langue contre son palais. Il préférait le langage plus riche.


	33. Hispide

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** P. ext., rare. [En parlant d'une pers.] À la barbe ou aux cheveux hirsutes; d'aspect revêche.

* * *

Le détective vit la main de son assistant approcher, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu. C'était que cet homme s'amuse à rendre sa chevelure hispide. Tout ça en les dérangeant dans un geste tendre.

« Mon Cher Amoureux du joli vocabulaire. Je tenterai de moins utilisé ces mots étranges venant de ce langage dit familier. Mais qui pour vous ne l'est point.  
\- C'est qu'il se moque le Watson…  
\- Si peu, mon cher Holmes, si peu.  
\- Je vais finir par te mordre.  
\- Tu n'oserais pas.  
\- On parie ? »

Sherlock agacé laissa tomber ses barrières dues à sa gêne et mordit doucement le bras de John.


	34. Kriss

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Long poignard malais, à manche oblique et à lame généralement ondulée.

* * *

« J'ai compris… Trop te provoquer risque de me faire mal. Lâche ce bras à présent. »

Le détective satisfait de son action desserra sa mâchoire avant de fixer son collègue et petit ami.

« Et pour l'enquête ?  
\- Ce n'est pas notre vie privée qui va t'empêcher de résoudre le problème de cette femme plantureuse.  
\- Quitte à aller dans des endroits étranges où ils vendent des kriss à bas prix sous le comptoir.  
\- Tu me comprends bien Watson.  
\- C'est ça faire des efforts pour un homme borné ignorant les sentiments humains. »

Sherlock lâcha un soupir et frotta la joue tendrement de l'ancien soldat.


	35. Nef

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Partie d'une église comprise entre le portail et le transept, que délimitent les deux rangées de piliers soutenant la voûte, et dont la forme générale rappelle la coque d'un vaisseau renversé.

* * *

« J'ai fait le pari d'accepter cette situation. En plus de ça, tes attentions semblent m'affecter d'une manière particulière.  
\- J'espère que les réponses que tu trouveras finiront par donner quelque chose que tu accepteras.  
\- Comme tes baisers…  
\- On va finir sous une nef, Sherlock.  
\- Qui sait, les enquêtes sont parfois pleines de surprises. »

Le détective pouvait entendre son partenaire rire. Sherlock souleva un sourcil en le regardant. Se demandant ce qui était comique.

« Les enquêtes avant tout. C'est comme ça que tu fonctionnes, je le sais.  
-Watson, c'est pour ça que nous sommes payés. Pour enquêter différemment. »


	36. Lénifier

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** MÉD. Calmer (une douleur physique).

* * *

Le détective poursuivit la piste évoquée par Watson. Sherlock savait que cette dernière pouvait être fausse. Surtout si Moriarty était impliqué de loin à ce délit. L'air de rien, la lettre sur le cas précédent l'inquiétait un peu. Car les complices de cet homme étaient trop nombreux. Il ne pouvait pas les compter. C'était comme lénifier une migraine permanente. Il y avait toujours un esprit tordu pour se plonger dans le crime pour des raisons diverses. Aucune a ses yeux n'en valait la peine. Avec un peu jugeote, on était capable de vivre correctement ici en Angleterre.

« Tu crois qu'on reverra Moriarty ? »


	37. Barbacane

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** ARCHITECTURE : Ouverture étroite dans un mur de soutènement pour faciliter l'écoulement des eaux.

* * *

John hocha simplement la tête pour confirmer les doutes de Sherlock. Le détective et son assistant savaient à quel point cet homme pouvait être fourbe et était du genre à se faufiler dans la moindre faille qu'il pouvait trouver. Même les barbacanes semblaient trop grandes pour cet homme…

Sherlock vit au loin, une ombre, d'habitude, il n'aurait pas fait attention à cette dernière, mais cette silhouette éloignée portait un drôle de colis rectangulaire. Serait-ce le tableau ? Ou juste son imagination qui commençait à lui jouer des tours.

« Tu l'as vu aussi ?  
\- Oui, poursuivons cette personne Sherlock... »


	38. Ravier

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Petit plat de forme allongée dans lequel on sert des radis, des hors-d'œuvre.

* * *

La poursuite continua un moment, si bien qu'elle se termina devant un café qui servait des raviers de radis à une cliente avec de grosses lunettes noires. L'homme au tableau déposa l'objet de son délit près de la dame avant de continuer sa course. John s'occupa du tableau. Ce qui laissait à Sherlock l'occasion d'attraper l'homme quelques mères plus loin du café.

« Mon ami pensait qu'un peu d'exercice te ferait le plus grand bien. Je pense qu'il a raison… »

Le consultant pour les forces de l'ordre emmena cet homme étrange au poste qui semblait content de son escapade sportive...


	39. Uchronie

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Époque fictive; évocation imaginaire dans le temps.

* * *

Sherlock se pencha sur le tableau, en le comparant à l'image qu'avait donnée sa cliente, il était clair que ce n'était pas le même tableau. Bien que d'apparence ancienne, on pouvait voir que les matériaux utilisés étaient modernes. Ça devait être un nouveau mouvement que s'amusait à créer une uchronie artistique. Il lâcha un soupir.

« Ce n'est pas notre tableau, nous avons couru pour rien... »

John arriva et tapota son épaule.

« Je pense que j'ai un indice, grâce à la dame, qui pourrait te rendre le sourire.  
\- J'aimerais le connaître.  
\- Un certain collectionneur vit dans le quartier... »


	40. Witz

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages nem'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** (Suisse) Blague, plaisanterie, bon mot.

* * *

Sherlock et John, installés sur des chaises rembourrées, faisaient face à un homme d'âge moyen, il possédait un tas de tableaux comme le témoignaient ses murs. Il leur servit du thé avec un sourire.

« Vous cherchez un tableau particulier ?  
\- Oui, nous avons une photo si vous le souhaitez.  
\- Dans ce cas, passez-la moi, je vous dirai si je l'ai vu ou dans ma collection. »

Le détective tendit la photo à l'homme qui manqua de s'étrangler sous la surprise.

« C'est une witz ? Ce tableau a encore disparu ?  
\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il disparaît ? »


	41. Viatique

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Argent, provisions que l'on emporte pour voyager.

* * *

« J'ai bien peur que non, monsieur. Malgré sa valeur, il voyage beaucoup…  
\- Super un tableau qui sert de valeur viatique…  
\- Désolé monsieur, quel que soit votre client. Il est clairement mal attentionné ou veut vous faire courir dans tous les sens. »

Pour Sherlock, tout devenait clair, cette femme était une complice de Moriarty. Il n'abandonnait pas l'enquête. Parce que ce tableau méritait sa place dans un musée, et non chez des gens peu scrupuleux. Il posa un regard sur John qui lui souriait.

« Je me doute de ce que tu penses en ce moment. Moriarty... »


	42. Jubilé

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Fête célébrée lors du cinquantenaire d'une prise de pouvoir, d'une entrée en fonctions ou à l'occasion de cinquante ans de mariage.

* * *

Sherlock lâcha un soupir. Encore et toujours ce type. À croire que ça l'amusait. Ce gars était capable de gâcher un jubilé juste pour embêter les gens. Ou parce qu'un client lui avait demandé. Consultant en crime jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il laissa sa tête se loger sur l'épaule droite de son assistant. Profitant de cette position pour comprendre les sensations qui l'envahissaient à cause de sa proximité avec Watson.

« Merci Monsieur, on va se retirer.  
\- De rien, en tant qu'amateur d'art, c'était mon devoir de vous éviter cette perte de temps dans votre recherche. »

Sherlock sortit de la pièce, emportant sur son passage son ami.


	43. Xénophile

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Personne qui manifeste de la sympathie pour les étrangers, pour ce qui est étranger.

* * *

« Il m'énerve à être toujours là. De sa faute, j'ai failli mourir. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner…  
\- Calme-toi, Sherlock…  
\- Même derrière les barreaux, il me provoque. »

Le détective passablement en colère eu du mal à sentir le massage que lui procurait Watson. C'est quand il arriva sur son flanc gauche qui remarqua les mains habiles du docteur sur lui. Sans la guerre idiote des hommes pour des causes peu xénophiles, il n'aurait pas cet homme à ses côtés.

« Merci d'être là, John.  
\- Que serait un Holmes sans son Watson ?  
\- Un homme intelligent, mais perdu... »


	44. Décalogue

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Code formé par les dix commandements, gravés sur des tables, que Dieu a remis à Moïse sur le mont Sinaï.

* * *

« C'est un beau compliment que tu me fais là…  
\- Je m'en doute, aussi bien que Moriarty nie toutes les lois du décalogue. »

Sherlock enfin apaisé, laissa John le serrer contre lui, et même l'embrasser. Les actions de son assistant étaient agréable au point qu'il se sentait bien malgré que ce moment de tendresse fût partagé avec les passants alentours.

« On devrait rentrer.  
\- Je pense aussi. Bien que je ne sais pas où tu dors dans ton bric-à-brac d'objets.  
\- C'est vrai que tu as jamais vu la chambre de cet endroit. Je n'avais pas vu l'intérêt de te la monter avant... »


	45. Ophiolâtrie

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Culte du serpent.

* * *

Sherlock avait besoin d'une bonne tasse de thé, il posa un regard sur John.

« Tu as une voiture ?  
\- J'en ai une, en effet.  
\- Voilà ce qui sera pratique pour montrer cette pièce encore inconnue pour toi.  
\- Dois-je avoir peur de rentrer dans une pièce d'un croyant d'ophiolâtrie ?  
\- Point de serpent dans cette pièce, un lit, et quelques trucs utile.  
\- Genre un meuble recouvert d'objets divers.  
\- Pas tout à fait, cette pièce est la plus ordonnée de l'appartement. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Madame Hudson. »

L'assistant sourit et siffla un taxi.


	46. Gobeloter

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Boire à petits coups.

* * *

« J'ai laissé ma voiture devant chez toi... »

Sherlock roula des yeux. Il avait du s'en douter. Que cet homme possédait un permis. C'était aussi évident que gobeloter son thé fumant.

« Et dire qu'on en a si peu profiter de ce permis.  
\- Si peu, à croire que tu aimes les taxis et leurs conducteurs parfois fous. »

Le détective pouffa et vit une voiture s'approcher. Elle avait sur son toit l'objet qui permettait de la distinguer comme un véhicule transportant des gens un peu partout. Il pouvait presque entendre la musique faite de basses et de bruits divers sortir de cette automobile.


	47. Môle

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages nem'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Ouvrage en maçonnerie construit à l'entrée d'un port et destiné à le protéger des vagues trop fortes.

* * *

Le conducteur s'arrêta et leur sourit. Sherlock suivit de John entrèrent dans le véhicule. Il pouvait voir le compteur afficher en rouge vif le prix de la course précédente. Mais aussi une carte postale où on pouvait voir le môle affronter le temps, le temps trop serein pour qu'elle serve véritablement. L'homme baissa sa musique qui était du style électronique. Le détective préférait le classique, bien plus joli à son oreille.

« Quelle est la destination de ses deux messieurs ?  
\- Baker street.  
\- Embarquer et profiter de votre voyage. »

L'homme avait un tatouage sur son bras gauche avec un cœur stylisé.


	48. Caftan

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Riche vêtement oriental en forme de longue pelisse fourrée (Manteau orné ou doublé d'une peau garnie de ses poils) que les souverains offraient, les jours de cérémonie, aux personnages de rang élevé.

* * *

Arrivé, Sherlock paya rapidement le chauffeur pour la course. Il devait laver ses oreilles de l'horrible cacophonie qu'il avait été forcé d'entendre. N'y faisant pas attention à John, il prit son violon et se mit à jouer. Qu'importe qu'il n'était pas vêtu de son pyjama s'inspirant d'un caftan ou que son assistant voit ça d'un mauvais œil. D'ailleurs, il était au deuxième mouvement de sa symphonie quand le docteur arriva dans son appartement, suivi de près par Madame Hudson. Un plateau avec théière chaude et quelques tasses dans les mains de la dame.

« Sherlock, tu devrais boire ceci. C'est un mélange que j'ai pris pour toi... »


	49. Propitiatoire

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition:** Utilisé pour s'assurer les bonnes grâces de quelqu'un. (ironie)

* * *

Ne sachant pas que faire, le détective posa sa main sur la faïence fragile de la tasse. Faisant sourire la dame qui servit le liquide brûlant dans le contenant.

« Merci…  
\- De rien. »

La dame âgée s'en alla, satisfaite que son protégé soit un peu plus calme. Sherlock se demandait à quel point, on pouvait se comporter de façon propitiatoire pour se sentir apprécié par la plupart des gens. Au moins, John et Madame Hudson étaient entrés dans ces grâces sans jouer quelconque jeu d'acteur. C'était pour ça, qu'il les appréciait beaucoup.

« Après le thé, je te montre la chambre... »


	50. Fanal

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Ce qui guide ou éclaire. (Figuré ou métaphorique).

* * *

La tasse finie, Sherlock guida tel un fanal dans le bordel presque organisé son ami. La chambre était derrière une carte ancienne de l'Angleterre. Quand il se tourna pour observer son assistant, il put voir dans ses iris, la surprise, mais aussi un peu de curiosité. Voilà qui était intéressant…

« Entre, je ne vais pas te mordre si tu déplaces quelque chose.

\- Tu sais qu'entrer dans cette pièce est quelque chose qu'on fait peu entre amis ?

\- Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. J'ai dit que je tenterai de rendre ton affection ?

\- Pas vraiment... »


	51. Tabernacle

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages nem'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Coffre renfermant les symboles de la présence d'un dieu.

* * *

Sherlock lâcha un soupir, il est vrai, qu'il ne l'avait pas dit directement, mais ce n'était pas sa faute si ses sous-entendus n'étaient pas toujours captés par John. Le détective prit la main de son assistant et le colla contre lui. Ne sachant pas quoi faire ensuite, il se contenta de poser sa tête dans le creux du cou de son partenaire. De son petit ami ? Ils étaient plus que de simples amis, car des amis s'embrassaient rarement, à moins d'être ivre souvent.

« Tu te rends compte que tu pourrais être enfermé dans un tabernacle avant que j'aie envie d'aller aussi loin que tu l'imagines ? »


	52. Zeitgeist

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Esprit du temps, ambiance intellectuelle et spirituelle d'une époque.

* * *

Le détective pouffa, il se sentait particulièrement drôle, John devait avoir compris. Enfin, il l'espéra.

« Je n'espère pas grand-chose, que tu te laisses câliner est un bon pas en avant, sans compte les baisers que tu me laisses te donner.  
\- Un homme a des envies, c'est connu, il aime parfois se laisser dans les plaisirs de la chair.  
\- C'est un cliché dû au zeitgeist de la société. Mais j'ai compris qu'avec toi, ça serait différent, car tu es unique. Et je t'aime pour ça. »

Sherlock était flatté d'être une personne hors de son temps. Même si c'était parfois un peu gênant pour lui...


	53. Affûtiau

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Objet de parure qui ne possède aucune valeur monétaire.

* * *

Le détective prit des affûtiaux qu'il posa doucement dans les mains de John.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas une dame, mais accepte ces présents, c'est feue ma mère qui me les a donnés pour que je puisse les céder à la personne qui me sera chère. Et tu l'es sans aucun doute.  
\- C'est très gentil, bien que ça me donne envie de te serrer contre moi et t'embrasser.  
\- Si c'est ce qui est le mieux pour notre situation actuelle, ne te gênes pas. »

Sherlock put entendre pouffer son assistant avant que ce dernier colle ses lèvres aux siennes.


	54. Giron

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Sphère d'influence, de protection que déploie une personne.

* * *

Le baiser était toujours agréable pour Sherlock, si bien qu'il était impossible d'en vouloir à John pour ses actions. Quitter le giron de ses pensées permettait de se lâcher un peu. Bien que ça lui faisait un peu peur. Reculer ? Il ne savait pas si c'était un bon plan… Il sentait que ça le blesserait plus que lui faire du bien. Remplis de ses incertitudes, le geste de son assistant lui faisait un grand bien. Tellement, que quand le docteur s'éloigna, il serra le haut de l'ancien soldat.

« Merci et désolé.  
\- T'excuser ne te sied guerre Sherlock. »


	55. Vistemboir

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Le vistemboir est un objet imaginaire mentionné dans la nouvelle "Le Machin", de Jacques Perret.

**Note :** Je vous laisse libre d'imaginer ce que c'est.

* * *

Sherlock lâcha un soupir, il n'était pas un rustre à ce qu'il sache. Il posa un regard sur John, cet homme était trop gentil parfois.

« S'excuser est normal quand on fait quelque chose de mal John. Et je te blesse un peu sûrement en agissant parfois.

\- Cela fait partie du cahier des charges. Tant que je ne vais pas chercher un vistemboir, qui au passage n'existe pas, tout va bien.

\- Je pourrais avoir d'autres baisers ?

\- Bien entendu, pas besoin de demander si tu le veux, kidnappe mes lèvres autant que tu souhaites. »

Le détective se mit à réfléchir, agir ainsi avec son assistant serait donc normal...


	56. Édicule

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Petit édifice à usage profane. ( En particulier : Urinoir.)

* * *

Les nombreux baisers de John étaient agréables, pourtant, à l'instant présent, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Car la piste qu'il suivait depuis quelques jours semblait invariablement se diriger vers ses édicules sales et puants.

« John, je ne veux pas de baisers dans ces endroits, c'est sale, tu mérites mieux que ça.  
\- Je vois à quel point, tu es dégoûté de venir dans ces lieux, je tente de rendre ça un peu plus agréable…  
\- Tout ce que tu arrives à faire, c'est d'alourdir ma culpabilité que j'ai envers toi.  
\- Tu ne me dois rien, Sherlock. »


	57. Callipyge

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** [En parlant d'une partie du corps humain, d'une chose concr. ou abstr.] Qui est de forme arrondie, gros et gras.

* * *

Sherlock lâcha un soupir et serra quelques secondes son assistant. Le détective s'éloigna ensuite pour reprendre son observation de cet endroit. Les indices étaient recouverts de saleté, au point qu'il était bien obligé de saisir cet objet callipyge. C'était la seule chose qui semblait pas à sa place. C'était une boule de billard noir factice. Sûrement une de celle qui laissait apparaître des phrases étranges dans un petit écran. Il la secoua un moment avant de lire la phrase qui disait.

« Le meilleur moment pour voir le pire, c'est quand le meilleur arrive. »

Sherlock craignait le pire, John et lui-même était en danger.


	58. Herméneutique

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**Définition :** Théorie, science de l'interprétation des signes, de leur valeur symbolique. (Textes)

* * *

Voulant mettre à l'abri son assistant, Sherlock évita de se retrouver seul longtemps avec John. La tentation de le serrer et de l'embrasser deviendrait trop forte pour qu'il y résiste si seulement il restait un peu plus longtemps. Malgré la science herméneutique qui voulait que l'interprétation soit différente pour d'autres, pour le détective, c'était clair. Moriarty en voulait à John et allait le mener à bord du gouffre. Tout ça pour montrer à Sherlock que c'était le crime qui était le plus fort. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais livre ou le méchant faisait tout pour gagner, sans succès...


	59. Odalisque

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Courtisane, maîtresse.

* * *

Après une longue semaine, Sherlock craqua, il se blotti contre John en s'excusant doucement à ce dernier. Le docteur rit un peu avant de dire.

« Avec ton frère, Moriarty est une des pires personnes qui vivent sur cette planète.  
\- Avoir Mycroft comme aîné à ses avantages.  
\- J'ai pu le voir ça… Avec ces odalisques de sultans...  
\- Je vais utiliser cet avantage à mon profit afin que ce criminel reste là où il est, c'est-à-dire derrière les barreaux d'une prison autrement surveillée et protégé du hacking. Il est doué pour s'entourer ce crétin trop fier à mon goût. »


	60. Nonce

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Ecclésiastique ambassadeur du Saint-Siège auprès d'un gouvernement étranger.

* * *

Sherlock n'était pas content, parce que la distance entre lui et John était frustrante. Il ne savait pas comment les prêtres chrétiens faisaient. Les nonces en Angleterre étaient du genre discret, alors il n'en que ce qu'il en avait lu ou entendu parler.

Le tableau volé était là, proche d'un type à la moustache si fine qu'on aurait qu'un enfant l'avait dessiné au crayon noir. Leur cliente proche d'eux riait. Elle tenait grâce à des menottes son assistant. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce guêpier ? Il voyait que deux solutions. Foncer et risquer la vie de John ou ruser comme ce filou de Moriarty.


	61. Uhlan

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Cavalier lancier servant dans les armées d'Autriche, de Pologne, de Prusse et d'Allemagne.

* * *

Il opta pour un mix des deux. Son génial cerveau avait fini par trouver une troisième solution. Il tendit la main et saisit le bras de son assistant. Il le tira sur lui, sentant le sang chaud recouvrir une partie de ses vêtements. Il n'en avait cure. Il comptait sur les connaissances de cet homme pour s'en sortir. L'homme avait sorti une lance, comme l'aurait fait un uhlan. Il souleva un sourcil, comment un type comme lui pouvait être avec ce criminel sans scrupule.

« Ton copain se vide de son sang. Reconnais la grandeur de notre maître.  
\- Ne m'enterre pas si vite ! »


	62. Flandrin

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Homme de grande taille, mince aux allures maladroites.

* * *

L'homme était étonné. Ce qui ajoutait un peu d'erreur. Le flandrin était facile à menotter. Par contre leur cliente s'était échappée. Inquiet pour John, Sherlock laissa la dame être abordée par son frère. Heureusement qu'il avait prévenu. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait en commun, c'était l'envie de stopper Moriarty. Si ces complices faisaient le crime à sa place, ça, c'était insupportable.

« John !  
\- Poursuis-la…  
\- Mon frère s'en occupe.  
\- Tu m'avais caché que tu l'avais prévenu… Pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi...  
\- Cesse de parler... »

Sherlock tenta d'arrêter cette hémorragie qui tâchait ses mains.


	63. Yam

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Divinité levantine du chaos et des mers déchaînées d'origine sémitique.

* * *

Sherlock était au chevet de John, Même si les complices de Moriarty pouvaient encore apparaître. Savoir que certains ne reviendraient plus. Puisqu'ils étaient en prison…

« J'ai hâte de sortir. En plus de ça, le réseau dans cet hôpital me donne encore plus de cheveux blanc que le temps.  
\- Ton blog se porte bien sans toi.  
\- J'espère que tu n'a pas à ma place.  
\- Euh…  
-Sherlock ! »

Avant qu'il s'énerve, le détective prit la fuite en sortant rapidement de la chambre d'hôpital. Il avait voulu bien faire en postant à la place de son ami… Pas de quoi invoquer un Yam...


	64. Wurm

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Dragon dans les mythes germaniques et saxons.

* * *

Le wurm, c'était sûrement John ce monstre légendaire, la colère du médecin avait été dévastatrice. Sherlock s'en souviendrait longtemps. Détourner les propos de ce journal intime ou presque connecté au monde entier, était tout sauf conseiller pour la santé. Il reposa doucement la tasse de thé fumante alors qu'il s'acharnait à lancé des objet divers sur une cible remplie de photos en noir en blanc.

« Me priver de câlins, ce n'est pas très juste, en plus j'y prenais goût. Quel mauvais caractère ce John. Pour la peine, je lui casse les pieds avec mon violon. »

Dès que l'archer toucha les cordes, il navigua dans un autre monde.


	65. Tenancier

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Celui, celle qui gère, qui tient un établissement soumis à une autorisation d'ouverture et à une surveillance des pouvoirs publics.

* * *

Sherlock après un énième mouvement lâcha un soupir. Ce genre de réaction ne lui allait pas. Il devait s'excuser. Mais comment ? Il rumina avant de voir le tenancier du bar d'en face le saluer. Il devait être une belle heure pour servir de thé. En porter à John serait déjà un pas vers un pardon de l'ancien médecin. Il alla chercher Madame Hudson qui tricotait quelque chose sûrement.

« Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur.

\- Voilà qui est peu commun Monsieur Holmes. Mais d'après les cris que j'ai pu entendre, je pense que vous avez fait ce qui ne fallait pas. »


	66. Xérus

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Genre de petits rongeurs proches de l'écureuil vivant sur le continent africain. Il sait se mettre en position debout.

* * *

« Pas besoin de me le rappeler.

\- J'ai fait du thé, apporter lui. Ne restez pas planter comme un xérus à l'affût. »

Sherlock pouffa avant de saisir le plateau lourd que lui tendait la dame. Il se dirigea vers la pièce où était enfermée John. La douce odeur de la boisson devait avoir attiré le médecin, car la porte s'ouvrit devant lui.

« Rentre, merci pour le thé… Tu peux retourner jouer de ton violon.

\- Je m'excuse pour le blog. J'ai pensé bien faire.

\- Je sais, mais ton style est différent du mien. Les lecteurs ne sont pas habitué... »


	67. Khat

**Disclaimer :** Les Personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Arbrisseau originaire d'Éthiopie, dont la culture s'est étendue à l'Arabie Il est consommé en mâchant longuement les feuilles pour un effet stimulant et euphorisant comparable à celui de l'amphétamine.

* * *

Sherlock put entendre le soupir de John. Le médecin le fixa quelques instants.

« Ton vocabulaire compliqué n'était pas la meilleure des choses. Les lecteurs sont habitués à des choses plus simples. Pas qu'ils sont bêtes, mais ton jargon n'est pas le plus approprié pour des néophytes dans le monde de l'enquête. Pour tout te dire, parfois, moi, je m'y perds.

\- C'est aussi pour ça que je souligne certaines des évidences par la fameuse phrase, élémentaire mon cher Watson. »

L'ancien soldat pouffa, le détective haussa un sourcil. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait dit de drôle. Sûrement un mot qui amenait l'hilarité… Pas besoin de khat...


	68. Jansénisme

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Sévérité, rigorisme en matière d'art, de style.

* * *

« Parler de jansénisme sur mon blog, personne ne comprendra que notre enquête se penche sur le monde l'art par le tableau récupéré par les forces de l'ordre maintenant…  
\- J'ai compris, ils sont encore plus stupides que je le pensais ces civils.  
\- Ils n'ont pas ton intelligence.  
\- Et tes câlins…  
\- Tu deviens accroc Sherlock…  
\- Et alors ? »

Inutile de plaidoyer plus que ça avec cet homme, il avait toujours un moyen pour avoir finalement le mot final. Le détective s'approcha du médecin qui le prit dans les bras doucement. Ce dernier grogna, sûrement par pur réflexe...


	69. Ineffable

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Qu'il est impossible de nommer ou de décrire, en raison de sa nature, de sa force, de sa beauté.

* * *

« Je suis toujours un peu en colère.  
\- Je le sais ça, ce que j'ai fait est ineffable... »

Sherlock put sentir les bras du médecin se resserrer contre lui.

« Je suis idiot d'aimer un tel handicapé social.  
\- Le meilleur des idiots, doublé d'un flair que parfois, j'envie.  
\- Vil flatteur. »

Le détective pouffa et posa un bref baiser sur le crâne de son assistant. Il s'était tellement attaché à lui qu'à présent. Il ne saurait pas vivre sans cette présence, sans ces marques d'affection qui le gênait même plus. Si seulement il pouvait guérir certaines blessures de cet homme trop ballotté par la vie.


	70. Quinquet

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Oeil (terme vieilli)

* * *

Sherlock passa un moment à rendre l'affection que lui donnait John. Il se rendit compte que les câlins n'avait rien de complexe, que du contraire. Par contre, il avait encore du mal à poser ses lèvres sur celles de son assistant. Son cœur n'avait de cesse de s'emballer, il savait que ça impliquait autre chose. Ses quinquets étaient bien ouverts sur ses sentiments qui déferlaient en lui. C'était juste l'accumulation de ces derniers qui le rendait confus.

« Comment tu fais pour gérer tout ça John ?

\- L'expérience… Et beaucoup de patience… Les sentiments sont toujours aussi forts... »


	71. Démiurge

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Créateur d'une œuvre (généralement de grande envergure).

* * *

Le détective lâcha un soupir, l'expérience, il en avait une petite dans ce domaine. Même si sa rapidité, d'apprendre était impressionnante. Rien ne disait qu'il serait une sorte de démiurge des relations.

« Donc si j'ai compris. Tu m'aimes, mais tu es perturbé.  
\- En effet, c'est élémentaire... »

Sherlock entendit le rire discret de l'ancien soldat qui s'amusait de sa phrase fétiche. Pour ne plus entendre ce son moqueur. Il opta pour attaque direct. Avec un baiser qu'il espéra assez convaincant pour cesser cette hilarité ridicule. On ne se moquait pas de lui, le grand génie pour résoudre des enquêtes.


	72. Sarment

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Rameau ligneux flexible de la vigne que l'on taille et qui, desséché, sert à faire du feu.

* * *

« Ne te moque pas…  
\- Si j'ai droit à d'autres baisers, rien n'exclus que je recommence pour en obtenir.  
\- Voilà qui sera désagréable, comme l'odeur du sarment.  
\- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas être moqué, je sais ça. Je serai tendre avec toi.  
\- Je l'espère. D'ailleurs qu'es que tu attends pour te faire pardonner ? »

Sherlock ne savait pas ce que John fera, mais il espéra que ce dernier arrivera encore à le surprendre. Et ce qu'il fit, un baiser s'égara sur son cou. La sensation était étrange, un peu désagréable. Il grogna, mais les baiser semblait s'éloigner de ses lèvres...


	73. Levantin

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Sorte de dague à pommeau double.

* * *

Le manège de John cessa quand il semblait avoir embrassé chaque partie de sa peau découverte. Même les mains du détective… Il n'avait qu'une seule question. Pourquoi il en voulait encore plus ? Comme si toutes les attentions de son assistant ne lui suffisait pas.

« J'ai envie de plus…  
\- Je veux bien aller plus loin, mais arrête-moi si tu n'es pas à l'aise. »

Sherlock rit un peu. Il n'était pas à l'aise, mais l'envie d'avoir plus prédominait. Il laissait ses hésitations au placard, comme le levantin et d'autres objets qui traînaient d'habitude dans son petit appartement. Le docteur commença par glisse ses mains sous ses vêtements...


	74. Rastignac

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Antonomase à partir du patronyme d'Eugène de Rastignac, personnage du roman Le Père Goriot d'Honoré de Balzac. Personne qui veut réussir à tout prix.

* * *

Le détective ne savait pas quelle ruse digne d'un rastignac allait employer John pour aller loin. En tout cas, il avait donné le feu vert. Il ne restait plus qu'à assumer les conséquences… Et sentir les mains de John sous ses vêtements le gênait un peu, mais en même temps, il sentait toute la douceur du docteur dans ses gestes. Sherlock perdu, n'avait pas tout de suite la disparation de sa chemise. Quand étai-ce arrivé. Les baisers sur son torse s'écartèrent un bon moment ses interrogations. La fraîcheur de la pièce contrastant avec son corps qui semblait comme en ébullition...


	75. Mélopée

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Musique

* * *

Les mains de John laissaient derrière une traînée qui brûlaient sa peau de l'intérieur. Il avait soupiré de plaisir. Il gémissait, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait réagir autrement à ces sensations dont il avait beaucoup de s'en défaire. Si retrouvé à moitié nu l'avait fait rougir. Par contre, il voulait que d'autres vêtements ne soient plus sur sa peau. Mais il avait peur, horriblement peur. Son cœur battant formant une mélopée assourdissante dans ses oreilles. Il sentit l'hésitation chez le docteur. Sherlock le regarda et sourit.

« Fais comme il te semble…  
-Tu as peur, je le vois... »


	76. Baroud

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages nem'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Combat, bagarre.

* * *

Sherlock ne pouvait pas nier avoir peur. La crainte du détective était naturelle, elle était un baroud entre la raison et les sentiments. Il lâcha un soupir et sentit John s'éloigner.

« Désolé, tu t'es assez lâché, tu deviens un compagnon de plus en plus libre de ses freins.  
\- Et cela ne te dérange pas John ?  
\- Non, je préfère qu'on y aille à ton rythme. Ce temps pour se découvrir sera parfait.  
\- Tu es d'une patience proverbiale.  
\- Savoir que j'ai une chance me suffit, et ça m'épargne tes scènes de jalousie... »

L'enquêteur poussa doucement son assistant...


	77. Patte-d'oie

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Carrefour où une voie se divise en plusieurs branches.

* * *

« D'accord, je suis jaloux, mais pas tout le temps…  
\- Dès qu'une femme est trop près, tu n'hésites pas une seconde. Tu fonces.  
-Moi qui me pensais plus réfléchir, prenant mon temps devant la patte-d'oie de mes sentiments.  
\- La preuve que tu as des choses à apprendre sur ça.  
\- Je compte sur toi John.  
\- Élémentaire mon cher Sherlock. »

Le détective commençait son nouveau chapitre de vie, même si la vie ne serait pas facile, il apprendrait avec un ami qui finirait par devenir plus que ça. Un amant, une personne avec qui il passerait le reste de sa vie.


End file.
